ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sub-zero Smash
Effected by Ice staff/weather/day info? Found that it was TheOnlyNion who added the bit on this spells affected by weather/staff/day. Known fact that this spell is physical, even said so himself (affected by fSTR and all that). While I don't disagree with his info at this time, I want a source for this info, testing done on it or something more than just "I eyeballed it so it's true." Putting a verification tag on this for now. Also, even if 'affected by Ice Staff' is true, there is very little use for that since it's a physical spell, Accuracy will still be dependent on main hand weapon skill level.--Angeluzun 14:07, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I've been testing Sub-Zero Smash today for the additional damage while facing away from the mob. I have not seen any difference in the damage done while facing away. This statement seems false. However, it may be a Sneak Attack thing similar to Regurgitation's bonus for being behind your target. I was the only person fighting and thusly had hate for Sub-Zero Smash testing that I was doing. In addition, it seems this attack is actually a forward arc plus target, not an arc between caster and target. Storme 03:47, June 9, 2010 (UTC) This move seems to only happen like Spike Flail, when a player behind it has hate. Can anyone else confirm? I've seen it like that often but not 100% --gojiso 00:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I Just learned this solo ,6th fight Ruszor used Sub-Zero Smash twice while I was in front of it. Learned in 6 kills total. 12/5/2012 Denied - saw it twice while soloing a Ruszor under Dark Weather. --Kasandaro 04:22, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I learnt it solo, so no --Blazza 05:17, 21 July 2009 (UTC) This spell is Fragmentation, it makes Light with Atonement. I don't know of any secondary elements yet. Mikauk 07:04, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :That makes sense actually, I tried it with every WS and got not a single SC. So that rules out every single property except for Fragmentation. So if it does indeed make like with Atonement, then it's Fragmentation only. --Blazza 15:18, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I was duoing one of these with my lady, I was nin/dnc she was whm/blm, I infront her on the side I had hate the whole time, and it used this move twice during the fight Sanjuro asura 10:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) AoE Proof Screenshot I took of what I found: http://img20.imageshack.us/gal.php?g=aoeszs.jpg. Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5pDrGWYoJk -Prothescar 07:53, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Modifiers STR does seem to improve the damage, but I can't really tell if it's just a small modifier or only fSTR is affecting it... MND does, however, affect the potency of the paralyze. This needs more testing, and I'm seeing no interest in modifiers for it throughout the FFXI community at the moment. I don't expect this spell to compare with anything we have now, really, but if you look at it, it's got about half the MP cost of Vertical Cleave, and can push to be almost half the damage of it (with CA. Without CA, it's over half), and we still don't know the modifiers. -- 11:56, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Just tested stacking vit, noticeable difference in damage. Thelona 07:09, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Tested with Etudes, DEX, MND and INT appear to have no effect on damage. VIT, however, does appear to affect damage by a noticeable amount. I have no idea how much % VIT is as a secondary modifier, however. As for MND vs Paralysis, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say the proc-rate is TP dependent like the flavor text says... 150% TP yielded extremely frequent Paralysis procs on VT+ Imps (Level 81). Though it does appear Imps have naturally low MND. I personally think the additional effect on physical spells is random/TP-dependent. --Eremes 05:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Usefulness? This is a simple question as to weither the spell presents enough worth in damage-to-MP Cost and Recast to actually think about as a viable spell, or just worth it for the sake of completion. I personally don't want to go through another "Asuran Claws" Episode, where it takes forever to find the people and then to learn the spell for it to be completely useless. --Hellblades 05:04, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Solo... --Blazza 14:25, 30 July 2009 (UTC) YES! Very useful, not least bc. the Para procs nicely. Also the combo with Bad Breath is sweet. You REALLY notice the 10% fast cast! Aphugel 07:15, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Fast Cast is an incredibly sexy trait.--KyteStrike 00:41, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Fast Cast is noticeable on Head Butt and Utsusemi, paralysis procs moderately often even on VT+ enemies (Level 81 Imps), and the 250ish damage from the spell is a nice added bonus for a relatively low MP cost. My only complaint about this spell is its set point cost. Otherwise, a solid (though potentially situational) addition to your Blue Magic arsenal. --Eremes 04:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Paralysis Processing Rate I did some testing in Brenner for the Paralysis processing rate of this spell. These tests were conducted with a BLU75/NIN37 vs a WHM75/SMN37. The BLU had 292 skill unless otherwise indicated. Their stats are listed below: Trial 1: BLU(112MND) vs WHM(63MND) = 6/45 actions paralyzed = 13.3% BLU(112MND/CA0%TP) vs WHM(63MND) = 5/52 actions paralyzed = 9% BLU(112MND/CA300%TP) vs WHM(63MND) = 3/38 actions paralyzed 8% Trial 2: BLU(58MND)vsWHM(90MND): 6/60 (10%), 6/61 (9.8%) BLU(55MND)vsWHM(108MND): 5/59 (8.5%), 2/58 (3.4%,'' possibly an outlier'') BLU(58MND)vsWHM(73MND): 9/53 (17%), 7/53 (13.2%) BLU(105MND)vsWHM(68MND): 10/56 (17.85%) Trial 3: BLU55MND(312 Skill)vsWHM108MND: 2/60 (3.28%), 12/61 (19.67%), 4/64 (6.25%); 18/185 = 9.7% BLU89MND(312 Skill)vsWHM68MND: 10/58 (17.25%), 5/58 (8.6%), 7/58 (12%), 6/57 (10.5%), 8/58 (13.4%); 36/289 = 12.4% Whew. Hand-parsing sucks. Now let's combine the statistics for MND(BLU) < MND(WHM) and MND(BLU) > MND(WHM): BLU < WHM: 53/529 = 10.02% BLU > WHM: 60/480 = 12.5% Verdict: Granted, 480 and 529 are still relatively small n (n=1000 would be ideal), and there might be some other variables at work (Ice Resist, Blue Magic Skill). But it seems fairly clear that MND affects the paralysis rate. --Eremes 00:29, May 2, 2010 (UTC) -Not really, it was different percentages EVERY time and the averages are still very close. Even with the targets mind rising the % was still ~10% each time. I would take from this that mnd doesn't effect it much at all. The 17% was the only test that could prove mnd as a high mod but you only did that test once and stopped at 56 rather then an even 60. So you'd have to repeat the 105 vs 62 test to prove it correct (rather then having a bunch of random results). -Defiledsickness July 26, 2010